regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gang Civil War
Plot Due to those who kept on saying which gang is better, Zim's Gang and Mordecai's Gang later start a war against each other. Transcript *(The episode starts with Zim and Mordecai arguing) *'Zim': Mordecai, your a hideous fool, my gang is better! *'Mordecai': You guys just fool around! *'Zim': You guys don't have a sense of adventure. Neither you have a smart brain. *(Zim laughs at Mordecai) *'Zim': You guys are the least adventurous people I've seen! *'Mordecai': I DECLARE WAR! *(Scene switches to Zim's lair) *'Zim': Now that we are in a war, we shall win the war to show how superior we are. *'Gumball': This will be great! *'Kodos': After all, nothing would dare to make us loose. *'Zeb': Don't worry, Zim, We're on your side. *(Zim's Gang grabbed some irken equipments, weapons, and supplies) *'Zim': The Gang Civil War, has just begun! *'Gumball': We shall have victory! *'Grumpy': Let the war begins! Let's get some! *(At Airport) *'Zim': Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you just feel weird? *'Gumball': Definitely weird. *'Mordecai': Will that be awkward? *'Zim': Yes. We also brought new recruits. *(Sarah G. Lato, Silver, Old Man McGucket, Chloe Carmichael, Lars Barriga, Sadie Miller, Connie Maheswaran, Punpkin, Rhodonite, Fluorite, the Rutile Twins, Padparadscha, Discord, Tuttorio, Baby Yoshis, Poochy, 031 Exuberant Witness, Quarrie, Obi-Wan Kenobi Wars Rebels, Anakin Skywalker Wars Rebels, Ahsoka Tano Wars Rebels, R2-D2 Wars Rebels, C-3PO Wars Rebels, Bail Organa Wars Rebels, Yoda Wars Rebels, Captain Rex Wars Rebels, Commander Wolfe Wars Rebels, Captain Gregor Wars Rebels, Saw Gerrera Wars Rebels, Mon Mothma Wars Rebels, Jek-14, Ronin Ninjago, Echo Zane, Cyrus Borg, Ray Ninjago, Maya Ninjago, Bobby, Ashla, Jempa, Liam, Ian, Mari Amithest, Bene Lego, Rako, Vaash Ti, Rusty Lego, Quarrie Lego, Valeria and Jek Clones arrives) *'Skips': Discord? Why is he here? *'Discord': Oh. Because, I'm a spy of the Park. To tell you a truth. The Empire caught me they know I was a spy. Until, Zim's Gang rescue me and I was replaced by Master Xandred. *'Silver': Hey, everyone. Wassup y'all? Our names are Sarah G. Lato, Silver, Old Man McGucket, Chloe Carmichael, Lars Barriga, Sadie Miller, Connie Maheswaran, Punpkin, Rhodonite, Fluorite, the Rutile Twins, Padparadscha, Discord, Tuttorio, Baby Yoshis, Poochy, 031 Exuberant Witness, Quarrie, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars Rebels), Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars Rebels), Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars Rebels), R2-D2 (Star Wars Rebels), C-3PO (Star Wars Rebels), Bail Organa (Star Wars Rebels), Yoda (Star Wars Rebels), Captain Rex (Star Wars Rebels), Commander Wolfe (Star Wars Rebels), Captain Gregor (Star Wars Rebels), Saw Gerrera (Star Wars Rebels), Mon Mothma (Star Wars Rebels), Jek-14, Ronin (Ninjago), Echo Zane, Cyrus Borg, Ray (Ninjago), Maya (Ninjago), Bobby, Ashla, Jempa, Liam, Ian, Mari Amithest, Bene (Lego), Rako, Vaash Ti, Rusty (Lego), Quarrie Lego, Valeria and Jek Clones here. *'Mordecai': You've been busy. *'Zim': That's right. We're trying to keep you from tearing the heroes apart. *'Mordecai': You did that when I declare a war. *'Zim': Alright, I'm done. You're gonna turn us over and you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! We're heroes, guys, with no compunction about being impolite. Come on, man. You just started a war! *'Captain Rex': We found it. The Rust Bucket 3's in hanger five, north runway. *'Mordecai': Alright, Buhdeuce. *'Tristan Wren': Hey, guys. Something... *'Darwin': Whoa. What-What the hell was that? *'Buhdeuce': I believe this is yours, Mordecai. *'Zim': Oh, great. Alright. *'Red': Got in the terminal. *'SwaySway': Look, I really don't want to hurt you. *'Sarah G. Lato': I wouldn't stress about it. *'Boyster': What the hell is that? *'Anthony': Everyone's got a gimmick now. *'Echo Zane': That is awesome, dude! You have the right to remain silent! *'Zeb': Sorry, Mordo. This won't kill you but it ain't gonna tickle either. *'Mordecai': Never! *'Ezra': First time for everything. *'Mordecai': Made you look. *'Jek-14': Oh god. Hey buddy, I think you lost this! *'Maxwell "Max" McGrath/Max Steel': Is this stuff coming out of you? *'Jek-14': That would explain the rigidity flexibility ratio which, gotta say, that's awesome man. *'Maxwell "Max" McGrath/Max Steel': I don't know if you've been a fight before - but there's usually not this much talking. *'Jek-14': Alright, sorry, my bad. *'Maxwell "Max" McGrath/Max Steel': You couldn't have done that earlier? *'Tom Mason': No. *'Sanjay': Mordo, heads up! Throw it at this. Now! *'Grumpy': Oh, come on! *'Sanjay': Oh, man. I thought it was a water truck. Uh... sorry. *'Mordecai': Don't worry about it. *'Doc': Alright. Now, I'm pissed. *'Hera': Is this, part of the plan? *'Zim': Well, my plan was to go easy on them. You want to switch it up? *'Pops': There's our ride. *'Mordecai': Come on! *'Rowan': Mordecai Lune. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But, for the collective good, you must surrender now. *'Rigby': What do we do, Mordo? *'Mordecai': We fight. *'Sabine': This isn't going to end well. *'Old Man McGucket': They're not stopping. *'Zim': Neither are we. *'Gene': We're still friends, right? *'Buhdeuce': Depends on how hard you hit me. *(Zim's Gang and Mordecai's Gang are fighting each other) *'Howard Weinerman': We got to go. We have to go far by now. *'Mordecai': I'm gonna draw all the fliers. I'll take Rowan. You get to the Rustbucket 3. *'Jake Long': No, you get to the Rustbucket 3! All of you! The rest of us aren't getting out of here. *'Hector Flanagan': As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it. *'Jake Long': This isn't the real fight, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Alright, Jake, what's the plan? *'Jake Long': We need a diversion. *'Randy Cunningham': What? *'Jake Long': Don't come back for me. *'Mordecai': Right. You're sure about this, Jake? *'Jake Long': Yeah, I do it all the time. *'Craig': You get as far away from here as you can. Do you hear us? *'Mordecai': Yes, we hear you. What about you? *'Roger Baxter': We'll be okay. It will be alright. Go! *'Mordecai': I guess that's the signal. *'Muscle Man': Way to go, tic-tac! *'Zim': Okay. Anybody on our side hiding any shocking, and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose, I'm open to suggestion. *'Dib': You want to get to them? You got to go through me. *'Black': YES! Ha ha! That was awesome! *'Gaz': Does anyone have any orange slices? *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman got on the Rustbucket 3 and flied off somewhere) *'Tristan Wren': I got a bandits on my six. Do you copy? Target their thrusters, turn them into a glider. *'SwaySway': Oh, no, you don't! *(SwaySway uses Physics Gun to shoot Tristan Wren) *'Sabine': Tristan? *'Tristan Wren': Sabine, I'm flying dead stick. *'Sabine': Doc! Read vitals. *'Doc': Heartbeat detected. Emergency medical is on it's way. *'SwaySway': I'm sorry. *(Sabine shoots SwaySway) *'Yellow': Uh, Zim. Mordecai and his crew have fled of somewhere. Should we get them? *'Zim': Nah. Let them go, Yellow. At least, they abandoned their gang members. *'Yellow': Yeah. You're right. *'Nicole': They still don't have a chance against us. *'Hera': Yeah, seriously. *'Darwin': So you and Hera are bestest friends. Are you Mom? *'Nicole': That's right. We are. *'Hera': We also have the same anger. *'Bashful': Oh. What should we do the former members of Mordecai's Gang? (Pointed at former members of Mordecai's Gang) *'Zim': Maybe we could beat them up to power up. *'Dipper': Great idea! *'Spongebob': Let's do it. *'Zim's Gang': Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh! *'Former Members of Mordecai's Gang': Aaaagh! *(Zim's Gang turn into Super Saiyan Zim's Gang) *(Super Saiyan Zim's Gang starts attacking and beating up former members of Mordecai's Gang) *'Super Saiyan Stewie': Did we attack and beating up former members of Mordecai's Gang? *'Super Saiyan Brian': Yes we did. *'Super Saiyan Gruff': What do we do with them? *'Super Saiyan Blue': Maybe we could arrest them to the raft it has a prison. *'Super Saiyan Patrick': Okay. Let's do it. *'Super Saiyan Rako': Say, Zim, does this means we're gonna be the new members of Zim's Gang? *'Super Saiyan Zim': Yes. Welcome to the team. *(At Rust Bucket 3) *'Mordecai': Okay, crew, we can not go back. You know, why? *'Randy Cunningham': Why? *'Mordecai': Because, they think were victims and fugitives. We need to find a new place, where they can't track us. *'Rigby': Right. Hey, what's going on over there at the island? (Pointed at the island) *'Mordecai': No idea. Why's the button saids help? *'Rigby': No clue. *'Mordecai': Well, then, let's go. *'Rigby': Where we going? *'Mordecai': We're going to help those people in distress. Well, what do you think you we do that happens? *'Rigby': No idea. Let's go. *(The Rustbucket 3 is headed to the island) *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman got off from the Rustbucket 3) *'Mordecai': We're here the island. *'Jimmy Jones': Yeah. Hey, what's that? (Pointed to the meteorite) *'Alan Albright': No idea. Look. It's start it to crack. *(The meteorite is cracking in half revealed to be a Snickers bar) *'Skurd': That Snickers bar it was under that meteorite. *'Troll Moko': Yep. I will grab it. *'Manny Armstrong': You sure about this? *'Troll Moko': Yes. *(Troll Moko grabs the Snickers bar from the meteorite) *'Mordecai': Okay, you got the Snickers bar, Troll. And now we'll have to help people. Let's go. *(At Island Hideout) *'Rigby': Huh. You know maybe we should take off. Cause doesn't look like anything's going on here. *'Mordecai': No, Rigby, no. We have to help people and where they are. *(Jek-15 arrives) *'Jek-15': Thank goodness you're here. *'Rigby': Who are you? *'Jek-15': Jek-15. I was hiding at the base. With a little help from the younger female and male clone versions of you. *'Amanda Highborn': Really? Where are they? *(Molly Lune, Riznla Quins, Bethany Tennyson, Rook Polly, Grayson Tennyson, Kelly Levin, Landon Mann, Karol Tennyson, Razkus, Alice Albright, Cate Daniels, Jinna Jones, Estrick, Kall Green, Rook Shazz, Ernkaz, Danila Zembrovski, Tilina Moko, Alkazz Highborn, Rinnie Cunningham and Holly Weinerman arrives) *'Jek-15': Their right here. *'Eunice': Who are you supposed to be? *'Molly Lune': Why, I'm Molly Lune. *'Riznla Quins': I'm Riznla Quins. *'Bethany Tennyson': I'm Bethany Tennyson. *'Rook Polly': I'm Rook Polly. *'Grayson Tennyson': I'm Grayson Tennyson. *'Kelly Levin': I'm Kelly Levin. *'Landon Mann': I'm Landon Mann. *'Karol Tennyson': I'm Karol Tennyson. *'Razkus': I'm Razkus. *'Alice Albright': I'm Alice Albright. *'Cate Daniels': I'm Cate Daniels. *'Jinna Jones': I'm Jinna Jones. *'Estrick': I'm Estrick. *'Kall Green': I'm Kall Green. *'Rook Shazz': I'm Rook Shazz. *'Ernkaz': I'm Ernkaz. *'Danila Zembrovski': I'm Danila Zembrovski. *'Tilina Moko': I'm Tilina Moko. *'Alkazz Highborn': I'm Alkazz Highborn. *'Rinnie Cunningham': I'm Rinnie Cunningham. *'Holly Weinerman': And I'm Holly Weinerman. We're the younger female and male versions of you and your cousins. *'Rook Blonko': Wow. I have not heard. Say are any more clones that look like us? *'Jek-15': Sure. Follow me. I know the way. Come on. *'Helen Wheels': Guess we have to follow them. *'Manny Armstrong': Yep. *'Howard Weinerman': Well, at least nothing can go wrong. *(With Empire Members) *(Barranco Jr moaned) *'Barranco Jr': This is so pathetic, our father and the other lords let us searched for the Blade of the Foresworn in the island, but the reason I moaned is because we don't know which weapon it is. *'Pink': Yeah, and lucky for us, we got ourselves half way for the Blade of the Forsworn. *'Roy': Ha, maybe if we discover something special, we might even want to use it. *(Monitor X05 Terrible Wrath arrives) *'Monitor X05 Terrible Wrath': I can. *'Zelok': Who the fifth are you? *'Monitor X05 Terrible Wrath': My name is Monitor X05 Terrible Wrath. I'm the Forerunner monitor. *'Argan': You are? *'Monitor X05 Terrible Wrath': Yes. *(Re'gish Wamik, Commander Animus, Commander Lochagos, Commander Malice, Commander Rive and Commander Sever arrives) *'Morton': Who are they? *'Re'gish Wamik': Our names are Re'gish Wamik, Commander Animus, Commander Lochagos, Commander Malice, Commander Rive and Commander Sever. *'Spot': You're Re'gish Wamik, Commander Animus, Commander Lochagos, Commander Malice, Commander Rive and Commander Sever? What are you doing here at the island? *'Commander Animus': Well, we were stranded at the island. We stuck this island for 6 months Until we saw Monitor X05 Terrible Wrath. They lead us to to find help. We saw a ship up there and we're safe. *'Lemmy': Oh. So, Monitor X05 Terrible Wrath, Re'gish Wamik, Commander Animus, Commander Lochagos, Commander Malice, Commander Rive and Commander Sever, will you join us? *'Commander Lochagos': Sure. *'Commander Malice': Hey, what's that over there? (He pointed to the Memory Hand) *'Larry': No idea. Maybe someone who can grab that hand. *'Re'gish Wamik': I can. *(Re'gish Wamik grabs the Memory Hand) *'Commander Rive': Now, what should we do with that hand? *'Gek': Maybe we could give that hand to Rok? *'Commander Server': Why? *'Gek': Because his hand got cut off by Zim's Gang. *'Commander Server': Okay. *'Iggy': Say, you wanna help us to find that Blade of the Forsworn? *'Commander Malice': Sure. *(At Raft Prison) *'Guard': This is the Raft prison control. You are clear for landing, Zim's Gang. *'Zim': Thanks. *'Secretary': You seriously think I'm gonna listen to you even after that fiasco in Leipzig? *'Ezra': No. *'Secretary': You're lucky you're not in one of these cells. *'SwaySway': The futurist, gentlemen! *'Buhdeuce': The futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what's best for you, whether your like it or not. *'Zeb': Give us a break. *'Kanan': We had no idea they'll put you in here, come on. *'Dib': Yeah, well, you knew they'll put us somewhere. *'Sterling Archer': Yeah. But, not some super max floating ocean pokey. You know, this place is for maniacs. This is a place for... *'Gaz': Criminals? *'Sue Patterson': Criminals, Zim's Gang. We think that's the word you're looking for. Right? It didn't used to mean us. But, here we are. - *'Wander': Because you broke the law. *'Hector Flanagan': Yeah. *'Sylvia': We didn't make you. *'Buhdeuce': The law. The law. The law. The law. The law. *'Louise': You read it, you broke it. *'Zander': We don't understand. Why didn't you think about them before you choose the wrong side? *'Minka Mark': We have no idea. *'Blythe Baxter': You're the good cop now? *'Steven': That's right. *'Jasper Jones': Well, you better go get a bad cop. *'Skoodge': Oh, we will, Jasper. We will. *(At Island Hideout) *'Ben Tennyson': So how are we gonna find them? *'Alan Albright': Uh, guys, we find someone. *(Maverick Lune, Reid Quins, Barrett Tennyson, Rook Burton, Grina Tennyson, Kane Levin, Louisa Mann, Kazzy Tennyson, Rachael, Alec Albright, Cody Daniels, Jimmo Jones, Esinna, Kacey Green, Rook Selah, Esther, Dalton Zembrovski, Trevor Moko, Andrea Highborn, Rawdon Cunningham and Hale Weinerman arrives) *'Jimmy Jones': Who are you? *'Maverick Lune': Our names are Maverick Lune, Reid Quins, Barrett Tennyson, Rook Burton, Grina Tennyson, Kane Levin, Louisa Mann, Kazzy Tennyson, Rachael, Alec Albright, Cody Daniels, Jimmo Jones, Esinna, Kacey Green, Rook Selah, Esther, Dalton Zembrovski, Trevor Moko, Andrea Highborn, Rawdon Cunningham and Hale Weinerman. *'Manny Armstrong': How? *'Reid Quins': We're your clones. *'Barrett Tennyson': They nearly on balance their minds. But then, Your path crossed with the evil empire an expert generic clones. *'Rook Burton': Their names are-- *'Helen Wheels': Rabbid Empire. *'Grina Tennyson': Ah. We see you've met them. *'Kane Levin': When they clones you. *'Louisa Mann': To make matters worse. *'Kazzy Tennyson': The clones escaped. *'Rachael': We've tried to stay our of your lifes by taking on new identity. *'Alec Albright': Changed our name to Maverick Lune, Reid Quins, Barrett Tennyson, Rook Burton, Grina Tennyson, Kane Levin, Louisa Mann, Kazzy Tennyson, Rachael, Alec Albright, Cody Daniels, Jimmo Jones, Esinna, Kacey Green, Rook Selah, Esther, Dalton Zembrovski, Trevor Moko, Andrea Highborn, Rawdon Cunningham and Hale Weinerman. *'Cody Daniels': So were hiding to the island tech. *'Jimmo Jones': We were finding a hiding place. *'Esinna': But the next big blow came from the data. *'Kacey Green': We discovered that cording to our genetic structures *'Rook Selah': We might be you who was the clones. *'Esther': Not us. *'Dalton Zembrovski': So we find something at the island tech. *'Skurd': Really? *'Trevor Moko': Yes. *'Andrea Highborn': You must join us to find some people. *'Gwen Tennyson': Okay. Where are the people? *'Kevin Levin': What happened to them? *'Rad Dudesman': Will they be okay? *'Kenneth Tennyson': Did they survive? *'Rayona': Are they gonna be fine? *'Rawdon Cunningham': Oh, yeah. Their fine and okay. *'Hale Weinerman': Come on. There's people to find. *'Chrono Spanner': Right. Let's go. *(With Empire Members) *'Lemmy': How are gonna find the Blade of the Forsworn? *'Jek-16': (Off-Screen) We can help. *(Jek-16, Sky Evilina, R3-R6, Zazz Doom, Erlock Vinlos, Greedan and Baizy Kin arrives) *'Iggy': Who are you? *'Jek-16': I'm Jek-16. This is the Badawans, Sky Evilina, R3-R6, Zazz Doom, Erlock Vinlos, Greedan and Baizy Kin. We were stranded at the island. *'Morton': You are? *'Sky Evilina': That's right. *'Zazz Doom': We saw you guys and now we're safe. *'R3-R6': (Beeping) *'Dark Bun': Alright, then. Will join us to join the Empire? *'Erlock Vinlos': Yes. We're in. *'Greedan': Say, how about if you wanna get your own Badawans? That will be us, right? *'Zelok': Right. We're gonna find that Blade of the Forsworn. *'Baizy Kin': Right. *'Argan': How much further is this island? *'Jek-16': It's just round the next corner, if we remember rightly. ---- *(Suddenly, facehuggers and facebursters arrives) *'Rigby': Oh, my god! It's one of those face hunters from the alien movies. *(They whisks out a guns and opens their laserfire at the facehuggers and facebursters) *'Jimmy Jones': Huh? What was that? *'Rad Dudesman': It was a facehuggers and the facebursters. *'Rook Shar': Holy crap. We think it's dead. *'Euince': Tell me about it. *'Jek-15': Somebody get a memo to all the characters in those alien movies state. *'Cooper Daniels': Yeah. No kidding. *'Troll Moko': You know we never thought we say this, but, we need this for evidence. *'Jek-15': Agree. *'Jimmy Jones': Well, whatever, I don't know. I'm innocent. *'Manny Armstrong': Of course you are. *(They grab the dead facehuggers and facebursters to the evidence bags) *'Mordecai': Now, let's find out what's on the data. ---- *'Matacore': Guys, help them before is too late. *'Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster and Sarah Thompson': (Off-Screen) Power Stars, lock on! Ready! Ninja Spin! *'Metacore': Huh? What's that sound? *(They see Ninja Steel Red) *'Ninja Steel Red': Found you, Galaxy Warriors! *(Ninja Steel Red is going down) *'Metacore': Do you have some business with us? *'Ninja Steel Red': I'm gonna beat you, right away! *'Ninja Steel Blue': (Off-Screen) Wait! *'Ninja Steel Red': Eh?! *(Ninja Steel Blue and Ninja Steel White are coming out of hiding) *'Ninja Steel White': Take a closer look, Brody! *'Ninja Steel Red': Eh? What is it?! *(Ninja Steel Pink and Ninja Steel Yellow are coming out of hiding) *'Ninja Steel Yellow': They've obviously not Galaxy Warriors! *'Ninja Steel Pink': Though, they still appear to be of the villainous persuasion. *'Ninja Steel Blue': Shall we defeat them? *'Metacore': How rude of you to appear out of nowhere like this! Just who are you guys? *'Ninja Steel Red': Eh?! Can't you tell by looking? We're ninjas. Ninjas! *'Metacore': Eh! You guys are way too gaudy! Plus, being a ninja doesn't excuse you from properly greeting people! I won't forgive you! X-Borgs, get them! *'Ninja Steel Red': Hell yeah! That's how I like it! Power of the Ninja! *(Ninja Steel Red slashes X-Borgs) *'Ninja Steel Red': Ninja Steel Red! *'Ninja Steel Blue': Element Star, Ninja Fire Attack! Ninja, spin! Stealth of the Ninja! *(Ninja Steel Blue slashes X-Borgs) *'Ninja Steel Blue': Ninja Steel Blue! *'Ninja Steel Yellow': Over here! Strength of the Ninja! *(Ninja Steel Yellow slashes X-Borgs) *'Ninja Steel Yellow': Ninja Steel Yellow! *(Ninja Steel Pink and Ninja Steel White are coming out of hiding) *'Ninja Steel Pink and Ninja Steel White': Fair tidings to you. Ninja Blaster! *(Ninja Steel Pink and Ninja Steel White shoots X-Borgs) *'Ninja Steel White': Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White! *(Ninja Steel Pink slashes X-Borgs) *'Ninja Steel Pink': Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink! *'Ninja Steel Red': Power Rangers... *'Ninja Steel Rangers': Ninja Steel! *'Metacore': You guys seem strong, so I will be going now! General Peluso, I'll leave the rest to you! *'Ninja Steel Yellow': What's that?! Something bizarre has appeared! *'Ninja Steel Red': Alright, let's use a special Ninja Power Star! Shrink Ninja Power Star, ninja spin! *'Ninja Steel White': How cute! *'Ninja Steel Red': Let's go! Five Ranger Ninja Strike! Steel Slash, ninja spin! *(Ninja Steel Rangers slashes General Peluso) *(General Peluso is defeated) *'Ninja Steel Red': Great. (To Audience) That's it for today. *(Ninja Steel Rangers are using their smoke bombs to make their disappearance) ---- *'Zim': Uh, who are you? *'Professor Clark': I'm Professor Clark. I work for the government facility. Anyway, here. It's from Mordecai's Crew. *(Professor Clark hands Zim's Gang a case) *'Ezra': It's it from Mordecai's Crew? *'Professor Clark': Yes. They wanted you to give you this. Trivia *Zim's Gang and Mordecai's Gang are begin the civil war. *It is revealed Discord is a spy of the Park. *Nicole and Hera became bestest friends. *Re'gish Wamik, Commander Animus, Commander Lochagos, Commander Malice, Commander Rive, Commander Sever, Jek-16, Sky Evilina, R3-R6, Zazz Doom, Erlock Vinlos, Greedan and Baizy Kin are joining the Rabbid Empire. *It is revealed Rok's hand got cut off by Zim's Gang. *Anna Sophia Robb, Daisy Ridley, Felicity Jones, Aly Michalka, Mitchel Musso, Lilan Bowden, Zach Callison, Kevin Thoms, Hayley Orrantia, Jesse McCartney, Logan Grove, Danielle Panabaker, Katie Gill, Jason Marsden, Jason Ritter, Cole Sprouse, Jean-Luc Bilodeau, Kelly Metzger, Lacey Chabert, Eugene Byrd, Britt Lower, Vanessa Lengies, Jeremy Shada, Andy Milder, Luke Perry, Alexander Polinsky, Shannon Purser, TJ Miller, Michaela Dietz, Todd Haberkorn, Jessie J, Carlos Pena, Grant George, Bryce Papenbrook, Cristina Valenzuela, Teala Dunn, Emma Watson, Anna Kendrick, Benjamin Diskin, Matthew Moy, Anais Fairweather, Evan Peters and Logan Miller guest stars as Molly Lune, Riznla Quins, Bethany Tennyson, Rook Polly, Grayson Tennyson, Kelly Levin, Landon Mann, Karol Tennyson, Razkus, Alice Albright, Cate Daniels, Jinna Jones, Estrick, Kall Green, Rook Shazz, Ernkaz, Danila Zembrovski, Tilina Moko, Alkazz Highborn, Rinnie Cunningham, Holly Weinerman, Maverick Lune, Reid Quins, Barrett Tennyson, Rook Burton, Grina Tennyson, Kane Levin, Louisa Mann, Kazzy Tennyson, Rachael, Alec Albright, Cody Daniels, Jimmo Jones, Esinna, Kacey Green, Rook Selah, Esther, Dalton Zembrovski, Trevor Moko, Andrea Highborn, Rawdon Cunningham and Hale Weinerman. Gallery 2646898387 55c3b3fb99 z.jpg|Super Saiyan Gir Gumball the super saiyan by waniramirez-d9ez9wk.png|Super Saiyan Gumball Moves9.png|Super Saiyan Darwin Ssabx by xeracx-d6g3uc4.jpg|Super Saiyan Red OQ4ydwBIyETh.jpg|Super Saiyan Spongebob Super Saiyan Patrick.jpg|Super Saiyan Patrick Steven 89640b 5808818.jpg|Super Saiyan Steven Tumblr ntabhjGspU1r4l0aqo1 1280.png|Super Saiyan Pearl Super saiyan sparkle by bronysaiyan-d4p2q16.jpg|Super Saiyan Twilight Flat,800x800,075,f.u2.jpg|Super Saiyan Pinkie Pie Super rarity and super genuine azelf red eyes by bronysaiyan-d5e9yrl.jpg|Super Saiyan Rarity C2da939ecb57cce97e058aaf46b7bed5.jpg|Super Saiyan Applejack Medium (3).png|Super Saiyan Zecora and Super Saiyan Rainbow Dash Super Saiyan Spike.png|Super Saiyan Spike Starlight glimmer ssj3 by ikarooz-d9vptu8.png|Super Saiyan Starlight Glimmer Medium (2).png|Super Saiyan Princess Celestia Discord the legendary super saiyan by redapropos-d8hgwkh.jpg|Super Saiyan Discord Connie goes super saiyan by supajames1-d8yz4ia.jpg|Super Saiyan Connie S12e21 81.jpg Snickers.png 71mK8bq7QML SL1500 .jpg|Jek-15 F99dadbdda5ed4caf68a515ea5996c76-d4lqmy3.png|Monitor X05 Terrible Wrath Arbiter & Wamik.jpg|Re'gish Wamik H5G-Animus.png|Commander Animus H5G-CommanderLochagos.png|Commander Lochagos H5G-Malice.png|Commander Malice H5G Warzone Rive.png|Commander Rive H5G-Sever.png|Commander Sever Img 20161023-144251.jpg BrQa6v7CYAAPJAF.jpg|5 Crystals (Pink and Purple, Yellow and White, Blue, Green, and Red) 1b6c87f6.jpg 755593ca.jpg -Over-Time- Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger 35-The Zyuohgers Last Day(8).jpg Lego jek 14 concept art by robking21-d5xssuj.jpg|Jek-16 Tumblr mxlz1wxGHe1t2tq1oo2 500.jpg|Sky Evilina, R3-R6, Zazz Doom, Erlock Vinlos, Greedan and Baizy Kin Blade of the forsworn by haloidfan-d5hlt0d.png|Blade of the Forsworn X240-W9x.png BrF8hHVCcAEdDcR.jpg 2 zpsbf44d89b.jpg 1452377723112.jpg 1452377747157.jpg ResshaSentaiToqgerVsKyoryugerThemovie22.jpg 97b81a18.jpg ResshaSentaiToqgerVsKyoryugerThemovie23.jpg ResshaSentaiToqgerVsKyoryugerThemovie24.jpg ResshaSentaiToqgerVsKyoryugerThemovie25.jpg Aa126a04.jpg ResshaSentaiToqgerVsKyoryugerThemovie26.jpg 54b1d166.jpg B2ae1361.jpg ResshaSentaiToqgerVsKyoryugerThemovie27.jpg ToQger vs Kyoryuger vs ninninger.jpg ResshaSentaiToqgerVsKyoryugerThemovie28.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-03-26-14h38m04s191.png D325e5a2.jpg 75d79108.jpg Aa9bd276.jpg Toqvs-5.jpg ChxyRRaVEAIJ9V4.jpg 1452377924632.jpg 4055026612 f8ab1b64a9.jpg|Sword Little Mermaid 2 Screenshot 1187.jpg Little Mermaid 2 Screenshot 1189.jpg Little Mermaid 2 Screenshot 1190.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4714.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4715.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4717.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4718.jpg Little Mermaid 2 Screenshot 1191.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4719.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4720.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4721.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4722.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4723.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4724.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4725.jpg Little Mermaid 2 Screenshot 1193.jpg 5688-690123380.jpg|Professor Clark SMH Trailer Sneak Peek 8.png|A note and the case from Mordecai's Crew 1e865bdb69e2c4109e8fdc3143279001.jpg|Zim's Plunger of Doom Box pre01.jpg|Gumball's Portal Gun Lightning gumball full burnern by murumokirby360-d8k42e2.jpg|Gumball's LGZ-91Fb Lightning Full Burnern, Beam Saber, Shield Mounted, Beam Vulcan, Handgun, Beam Cannon and Missile Pod A 8-tube Missile PodGumball's Lightning Strider, Lightning Zeta and Lightning Full Burnern Gumball s winning launcher by murumokirby360-davlsyv.jpg|Gumball's Lightning Strider, Lightning Zeta and Lightning Full Burnern CIZMkDZW8AAFpcq.jpg|Spongebob's Metal Glove with Spiked Knuckles Spy Buddies 20.png|Jet-Packs, Laser-Equipped Bermuda Shorts with Walkie-Talkies, Cameras that fit up your nose, High-Powered Magnifying Glass, Emergency Bikes, and Knockout Ray Tumblr inline obf4eamQ4L1tjabaa 500.png|Pearl's Trident, Garnet's Gauntlets and Amethyst's Spiked Whip MarioRabbidsArt.jpg|Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Yoshi's new weapons Iv cuteness chowder by murumokirby360-dan5a9z.jpg|Chowder's Beam Sabers SpongeBob Gizmos.jpg|Exploding Pie Launcher, Tarter Sauce Travel Pack, Condiment Cannon, Pickle Blaster, Neptuning Fork, Bubblegum Blaster and Reef Blower Twilight s beretta 1951 by stu artmcmoy17-d8ziegt.png|Twilight Sparkle's Beretta 1951 Pistol Twilight sparkle s sw m986 by stu artmcmoy17-d9i610x.png|Twilight Sparkle's SW M986 Revolver Applejack s saa artillery revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d8zf5rh.png|Applejack's SAA Artillery Revolver Pinkie s kel tac p 11 pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d8zidiv.png|Pinkie Pie's Kel-Tac P-11 Pistol Pinkie s sw m986 by stu artmcmoy17-d9i61fu.png|Pinkie Pie's SW M986 Revolver Rainbow s m4 carbine assault rifle by stu artmcmoy17-d6u2nm2.png|Rainbow Dash's M4 Colt Commando Assault Rifle Rainbow s mark vii desert eagle by stu artmcmoy17-d8zidal.png|Rainbow Dash's Mark VII Desert Eagle Rarity s sw m986 by stu artmcmoy17-d9i616c.png|Rarity's SW M986 Revolver Rarity s charter arms bulldog revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d9epc77.png|Rarity's Charter Arms Bulldog Revolver Fluttershy s astra constable 22 pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d8zidpx.png|Fluttershy's Astra Constable .22 Pistol Fluttershy s beretta m70 pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d9f20xe.png|Fluttershy's Beretta M70 Pistol Princess celestia s sw 500 revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d9eiyxv.png|Princess Celestia's S&W 500 Revolver Celestia blade solaris by ojhat-d6fyjws.png|Princess Celestia's Solaris Starlight glimmer s tokarev tt 33 by stu artmcmoy17-d8opndt.png|Starlight Glimmer's Tokarev TT-33 Luna s sword read description by midnightwolf411-d7tmf1o.png|Princess Luna's Sword Sword of love by razethebeast-dan8noc.png|Princess Cadance's Sword of Love Shining armor s sword with horn glow by royal exo-d5hm95u.png|Shining Armor's Sword With Horn Glow Discord sword by serenawyr-d7xuq71.png|Discord's Sword Brian s 45 colt by stu artmcmoy17-d8i7asb.png|Brian's Single Action Army .45 Colt revolver Brian griffin s m16wm203 by hiattgrey411-d9g4m9p.png|Brian's M16 Plo01.jpg|Plo Koon's Lightsaber Gauntlet 50701613 Alt02.jpg|Jinx's Blast-Tech Lightsaber Kalifa s lightsaber by taipu556-d4tgxxy.jpg|Kalifa's Lightsaber Light saber by lostapocalyps3-d4nlgwh.jpg|O-Mer's Lightsaber Jek14Helmet.jpg|Jek-14's Lightsaber Lego-75051-star-wars-jek-14-trooper-minifigure-legoland-1407-07-Legoland@13.jpg|Jek-15's Lightsaber Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers